Outlaws
by JXeleven
Summary: Merlin decides to travel in order to understand himself and his relation with Arthur and ends up in another country. After being almost killed and saved by a man named Robin Hood, he decides to stay with him and his group of merry men. No slash.
1. Meeting

_**A/N: So a new story, first time doing a crossover with Robin Hood and Merlin and also my first Robin Hood story. I will inform you guys that it has been some time since I saw Robin Hood, so sorry if the characters are out of character. **_

_**it will be a multi-chapter story, so wait for the next chapters to come.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin, don't own Robin Hood... I own nothing, only my own fantasy.**_

xxx

Merlin sighed, he could finally think freely without Arthur around. He had persuaded the king to let him travel the lands, as Gaius assistant and successor so he could learn more about the healing skills that are used in other lands, but the mean reason for him wanting to leave was just that he felt that he needed some time away from Camelot and her people, some time to think about who he was going to be.

He had been on the way for four weeks now and he traveled further and further away from Camelot, from his friends, he missed them, but was not ready to go back yet. He groaned when he felt the pain his feet again, they hurt even after threatening them with herbs he had found.

He turned around when he heard the sound of hooves slamming on the earth and he saw guards riding on high speed. In a few steps he stood off the path, not wanting to get under the horses' legs, after all the adventures he had been in and had survived he wouldn't get killed by mere horses

But instead of riding past him the front man stopped and looked at him, causing the rest of the group to also stop. The black haired swordsman leaned towards him. 'From which village are you?'

Merlin blinked in surprise, he hadn't expected to be questioned. 'Ehmm...'

'Answer before I slice your tong off!'

If he sliced his tong out then he could never answer and Merlin wanted to roll with his eyes, but didn't, knowing it wouldn't be a good idea. He was sure that he wasn't in Camelot anymore. 'I'm not from here, just traveling through.'

The muscular man narrowed his eyes. 'And have you paid the costs of traveling on our roads?'

'What?!' He had never heard of something that idiotic.

'So you didn't.' An evil grin spread over the black haired man's face and he winked to the other guards. 'Kill him!'

Merlin's eyes widened, wait, what did he just say, kill him, he couldn't do something like that. He felt his magic boil under his skin, preparing to defend himself, but when the front guard wanted to pierce his heart an arrow hit the man, killing him in a mere second.

Panic rose under the guards and Merlin only stared in shock, someone just saved him. He shook his head to get an hold of himself and stepped back, trying to run away from the guards, but before he could get away two arms dragged him back. A knife was put against his neck.

'Oh my dear Robin, surrender or I will kill your little friend here.' Merlin recognized the voice as that of the black haired man, the knife was pressed harder against his neck and he felt his own blood dripping down his neck.

It was then that a brunette walked out of the woods, a bow in his hand and a bunch of arrows on his back. 'Let him go, he isn't one of us!'

'And you want me to believe that?' The man let out a low evil laugh.

But immediately after he had said that loud shouts were heard from the forest and a group of wild men ran out of it, all holding a weapon and charging towards the group. The black haired man as stunned at he was released some of the pressure on Merlin's neck and Merlin was able to push the arm away, stumbling out of the man's grip and he ran towards the woods.

An hand grabbed his arm, causing Merlin to panic and to hit to the other person.

'Aauu, don't hit me, I'm here to help you!' A rather frustrated man said in defense and Merlin stopped, blinking at the man behind him and saw the man rubbing his arm. 'Thanks that you stopped hitting me, so are you okay?'

'Ehm... yeah thanks.' He looked back, making sure no one was following them and turned back to the man.

'I'm Much, but we should go before Gisborne decides to follow us.' He grabbed Merlin's hand and dragged him away, further into the forest.

While running he introduced himself. 'I'm Merlin... what just happened?'

Much looked back at him. 'You're not from around?'

'No, just traveling through here.'

'Hmm... that man is Guy Gisborne, the right hand of the sheriff of Nottingham, an really evil man if you ask me... So why did he want to kill you?'

'I didn't pay the costs of traveling through this land.'

'Another idiotic thing the sheriff must have thought off.' He slowed his pace and walked into a camp. Merlin looked around, it was a pretty basic camp. They were the first ones to arrive and Much pushed him down on a log and offered him something to drink.

Merlin thankfully accepted the water and took a sip. 'Thanks, also for saving me.'

'Yeah, Robin can't stop himself for helping people in need of help.'

'Who's Robin?'

Much looked at him as if he was telling him that the world has come to an end. 'Who's Robin, who's Robin?!' He let out a laugh. 'So you have never heard of Robin Hood, the man that steals from the rich and gives to the poor?'

'Ehmm... no, as I already told you, I'm not from this land.'

The other man sighed. 'Yeah, I kind of noticed. We're outlaws, the people here are exploited and we help them. Robin is our leader.'

'So you're some kind of heroes?'

Much laughed. 'Yeah, you could say we're!' The man was clearly proud that Merlin had called him a hero.

Before any of them could say anymore, someone shouted to them. 'Much, little John is hurt!' Both turned back, seeing one of the wild men running towards them, panic spread over the man's face. Much immediately jumped up. 'Robin wants us to make him a bed!'

Merlin stared shocked at them, before he placed his bag on the ground and started to rummage through it, they had saved them, he could at least help their wounded friend.

Other men reached the camp, caring a large man with them. The brunette with the bow kneeled panicked next to his wounded friend, Much did the same. 'Master, what happened?'

The brunette stared with wide big eyes at his friend. 'Gisborne's weapon was poisoned.'

Merlin himself now also kneeled down next to the large wounded man and asked the man he presumed to be Robin. 'What was the poison?'

The brunette blinked at him and slowly shook his head. 'I don't know.'

Merlin nodded and tried to find any signs of which poison it was, he felt relieved when he recognized which poison had been used, it was a common one and Gaius had learned him in his first year in Camelot what to do. He searched through his bag, searching for the right herbs and looked at Much. 'Can you boil some water?' Much quickly nodded and stood up.

'You're a phisician?' The brunette asked him, while Merlin took the right instruments and herbs out of his bag.

'Assistant, but I recognize the poison, I will be able to heal him.'

'Thanks.' The man was clearly relieved and Merlin could understand why. He started to grind the herbs, waiting for the boiled water and when it was given to him he mixed it with the grinded herbs. He gave the man the medicine and leaned back, looking at the brunette.

'This is all I can do for him.'

The man let out a deep breath. 'Thank you, I owe you.'

'No, you saved my live from that Gisborne guy.' He offered the man his hand. 'I'm Merlin.'

The brunette accepted. 'And I'm Robin.' He stood up and winked Merlin with him, they sat down next to the campfire, joined by most of the other men, which Robin all introduced to him before asking. 'You're not from around here, right?'

Merlin shook his head. 'No, I'm from Camelot, just on the road for now.'

Robin blinked in surprise. 'Then you're a long way from home.'

'I have traveled for some time now, wanted to see more of the world.'

'This is probably not the best place for you to visit.' Robin bit his lip and turned back to look at the now sleeping Little John, before asking. 'Are you going somewhere?'

'I have no plans to go to a certain place, why?' He ask, but he already knew what Robin wanted.

'Can you maybe stay and look after Little John, in cause he worsen.'

Merlin sighed, maybe it was indeed time to settle somewhere for a while and if he now encountered that Gisborne guy then he would probably be killed, so why not stay with these guys, they seemed like good men.

xxx

'Does it hurt somewhere?' Merlin asked, feeling Little John's muscular chest to make sure he wasn't hurt somewhere else.

'Only in my chest.'

Merlin nodded, that was expected, but it wouldn't last longer than a couple of days. 'You will be fine, just keep some rest for the next couple of days.'

The man growled. 'But Robin and I are planning a raid on a money wagon tomorrow.'

Merlin placed his arms in his side and lifted his eyebrow. 'And you're not going to do that.'

The other man glared at him, clearly not happy what his 'doctor' had told him. Then Robin laid a hand on Little John's shoulder. 'He's right, we can do this one without you.'

'Fine.' The man growled and he stood up, while Robin took his place.

'He seems rough, but he's softer than he looks.'

Merlin grinned. 'Yeah, I know that kind of guys.'

Robin rubbed the back of his head and looked at him. 'I don't want to place any pressure on you, but you know how to heal people and many of the villagers have no money for a doctor, so could you maybe...'

'You want me to look at the sick ones.' He lifted his eyebrow to the man and Robin nodded. 'Yeah, I can do that. I myself come from a small village so I know how many of them can't afford a doctor, but I need some new herbs.'

'Ehmm, yeah of course, if you give me a list of them then I can ask someone to buy them for you.'

'You don't have to do that, most can probably be found in the forest, I just need someone to help me find them, I don't know these woods.'

Robin's eyes lit up. 'That's great...' He looked around and called for a black haired boy, he couldn't be older then Merlin. 'Can you help Merlin find the herbs he needs?' The pale boy looked up and nodded. 'Great,' He turned back to Merlin. 'then we will start by visiting a village tomorrow.'

xxx

'So which one is next on the list?' Will asked, looking at the list Merlin held in his hands.

'Ehmm... the seddar flower, a blue flower with round leaves and thorns, you know it?'

Will looked deep in thoughts and stared at him. '... Think so, but I'm not sure, a mile that way.' He pointed to his right.

'I guess we just have to find out when we're there.'

They walked to their right and Will looked curious at him. 'How's Camelot?'

Merlin looked up at him and tilted his head. 'It has changed a lot these past couple of years... The king before the current one was a tyrant, because of his lose he killed hundreds of innocent people.'

'Why?'

'Because they possessed magic.' He looked away. 'Even children.'

He heard Will sigh. 'I guess all kings are like that.'

Merlin laughed and shook his head, while his thoughts went to Arthur. 'Not all, the current King, Arthur, is a good man.'

'If you say so... does magic really exists? I mean, I have never seen someone with magic before, or at least I don't know anyone with magic.'

The raven grinned to himself, he should know. 'It does exists, but most people won't go around shouting it of the rooftops, afraid to be killed.'

'So have you met people with magic?'

'I indeed have, most of them bad experiences I have to add.' He sighed when he remembered all the adventures he had with Arthur, all the attacks, before Will could reply Merlin made a joyful sound. 'Found it!' He crouched down to pick the flowers.

'Why did you leave?'

Merlin stopped and looked down. He left because he needed time for himself, he had done so much and he should have told Arthur about his secret a long time ago, about the prophecy, but he just couldn't, he was afraid of what the blond would say, so he needed time to think. He had run like a scared little boy. 'Just needed some time for myself.'

Will nodded. 'How long will you stay with us?'

'Don't know, eventually I have to get back home, but I will stay for awhile, I promised Robin.' He placed the flowers in his bag, while looking at the list again and smiled. 'We have everything, so which way home?'

'Not too far.' Will said while smiling at him and they walked back.

It was when they reached the road, that Will almost jumped on him and dragged him into the bushes. Merlin blinked in surprise, but understood why when he heard horses riding their way, probably guards again, and it was when they disappeared that Will let him go. 'Sorry, but if they see us then they won't hesitate to kill us.'

Merlin blinked, still a bit in shock and he sat up. '... Yeah, I understand.' And he laughed to himself, I wouldn't be the first time he had to hide who he was. 'Do you think it's safe now?'

Will nodded. 'Yeah, let's go back.'

xxx

_**A/N: So the first chapter, what did you guys think? Oh and about the flower, I just made it up. The next chapter will be up soon.**_


	2. Healing the sick

_**A/N: Hi everyone, so the next chapter for this crossover. So I hope that you all have enjoyed the first chapter. I'm still not sure how many chapters this one will be, but I all depends on how much you guys like it... even if you like it. This chapter will a sort one, cause it has to end where it ends. I apologize in front for any mistakes I have made. I will try to make the next chapter come soon. So enjoy.**_

xxx

'The first one we have to visit is Gemma, she has been sick for over a year now.' Robin told him, they were hiding in the bushes, staring at the villagers working, making sure none of the guards were there.

Robin stood up and Merlin followed him, they were only with the two of them, according to Robin it was safer. 'Do you know what she has?'

The brunette shook his head. 'No, but I know next to nothing about those kind of things...' Merlin noticed how the villagers looked at them and some even came to them.

A large man looked from Robin to him. 'Who is your new friend?'

Robin laughed. 'This is Merlin.' He gave the farmer a hand. 'He's a physician's assistant and has agreed to see some of the sick around here. We're on our way to Gemma, maybe he can help her.'

The farmer's eyes started to shine. 'You gave us food, money to pay the taxes and now you even gave us a doctor.'

'I'm just an assistant.' Merlin mumbled while he felt his cheeks turn red.

'Yeah, but it's more than we have ever had.'

Robin laughed and dragged Merlin to a small house, an older man walked outside when he noticed that he had guests. 'Robin what are you doing here?'

'We came to visit Gemma.'

The man bit his lip. 'I'm not sure that is such a great idea, she's really weak on the moment.'

Robin patted the man on the shoulder. 'It's why we're here, Merlin here is a physician's assistant.'

Merlin nodded. 'Robin had asked me to take a look at her.'

'We don't have any money-.'

'I don't want money, I just want to help.' He smiled at him and he could clearly see that the older man was relieved after hearing those. He looked once back at the people. It was different from Ealdor, his mother and he had little to no money when he was younger, but at least they didn't had to pay idiotic high taxes like these people. 'Where's she?'

'Oh, yeah, come in.' Robin and Merlin smiled at each other and they followed the man inside. 'Gemma, there is someone here to see you.' He stopped in front of a bed, the person laying in it was a pale and skinny looking woman, Merlin pitied her, she just looked so tired.

He sat down on the chair next to the bed and she opened her eyes and looked at him. 'Hi, I'm Merlin, I will try to help you, okay?' She nodded that she understood. 'Can you tell me what's wrong with you.' The voice in which she talked to him was small, but he understood. In his mind he got more and worried, he was not sure he could help her without Gaius his help.

After she had told him everything he stood up and walked to the window, he heard the other chairs slide over the floor, a hand was placed on his shoulder and when he looked he saw that it was Robin, staring at him with a worried look on his face. 'Can you save her?'

Merlin sighed. 'I'm not sure, I will try, but...'

'I understand.' Was Robin's only reply and Merlin turned back to the woman and her husband and sat down again.

'I want to try something, but...' He became nervous, he wanted to try using his magic on her, knowing she couldn't be saved by a normal treatment. 'Can you and Robin step outside for a moment.'

'Why?' The man asked, the trust in his eyes began slowly to fade away.

'Please, just trust me.' He begged the man and then looked at Robin. The brunette sighed, but lay his hand on the man's shoulder.

'It's okay, there's no other way.'

The man glared at him, but nodded and both he and Robin left. Merlin released his breath, relieved that they didn't question further.

He turned back to the Gemma. 'I promise you that it will all be alright.' He saw how she smiled at him and he smiled back. He placed his hands on her chest, right above her heart and spoke the words. He remembered the words he spoke to her, words of life, but still if her life's energy had ran out then he would not be able to save her. His magic spread around her chest, into her heart and he heard her sigh in relieve, as if a burden was lifted of her shoulders. If this wouldn't work then at least part of her pain would leave her.

He saw how she closed her eyes and he stood up, knowing there was nothing more he could do for the woman and he walked towards the door. 'I have done what I could.' He said when he opened the door and two startled men looked at him.

'Thank you.' The elderly man replied and he headed inside, worry clearly visible on his face.

Robin himself patted Merlin on the shoulders. 'What do you think?'

'She will make it.' Was his only reply and Robin just nodded before also walking inside.

xxx

Robin walked inside, he had to admit he was kind of curious at what his new friend could have accomplished, he knew Gemma was near dead and probably had not long to live anymore, but still Merlin hadn't said it was hopeless.

He froze on the spot when he saw her sitting right up in bed, stroking her crying husband's hair. He blinked for a moment, before sitting down next to her.

She looked at him with warm and lively eyes. 'How...' He mumbled to himself.

Gemma then smiled, she had heard his whispering. 'It's a miracle...' She closed her eyes for a moment and grabbed Robin's hands, she squeezed them tenderly. 'You have done so much for us and now you have brought us an angel.'

He looked stunned at her, had she just called Merlin an angel? 'What do you mean?'

She released his hands. 'It was incredible, I felt a warm and tender presence moving inside my body and then I felt alive again, it was incredible, that boy was incredible, he can't be anything but an angel, I have never felt such a wonderful feeling before.'

He narrowed his eyes, remembering how the boy had asked them to leave, an angel was impossible right, but maybe... maybe magic, there where almost no magic users in this land, but the raven didn't came from around here. The brunette slowly stood up, knowing it was time for him to leave again, letting Gemma rest, not that he thought she needed it.

xxx

Merlin waited for Robin to return, he sighed, maybe he had used to much magic on her, but when he started he just couldn't stop, he wanted her to live.

He heard the door open and a hand was laid on his head. 'Great job.' Wait, the effects were already visible, maybe he had indeed used to much at once on her.

'Uhh... just used the skills I have learned.' He grinned, it wasn't a lie. 'So who's next.'

Robin looked down at him and smiled. 'A little boy.' Merlin nodded and stood up, it would be a long day.

xxx

Merlin and Robin walked back, Merlin had enjoyed meeting the villagers and helping their friends and family back to health. Gemma had been the only one he had used magic on, the rest he could help with the herbs he had with him. He sighed, he was still tired of healing Gemma, he had used way too much magic on her.

'You okay?'

He straightened his back in surprise when he heard Robin's voice and turned to the man. 'Uhh, yeah fine, just a bit tired.'

He saw how the other looked curious at him, eyes going over his body and he couldn't help but shiver under Robin's look. 'There is something I want to ask you.'

'What is it?'

Robin didn't answer immediately. '...Something that Gemma had said to me... she called you an angel.'

He blinked, _'she called me an angel?' and_ he let out a soft laugh. 'Never had anyone call me that, but don't worry, I'm not an angel.'

'Of course not.' Robin replied, deep in thought, before saying. 'But it was magic, right?'

Merlin's eyes grew, which probably already answered Robin's question and he stopped. The brunette who noticed that the raven wasn't walking next to him also stopped and looked at him, before letting out a sigh. 'Don't worry, I don't mean any harm.'

The warlock looked at him, not sure if he should trust the man, he had always hidden his gifts and hadn't expected it to be found out so soon. 'Really?'

'Why would I?'

Merlin shrugged in response. 'I come from a land where magic is forbidden and people would most likely kill me if they found out.' Sadness took over his heart when he remembered the words Arthur had once said to him, how he hated magic for killing his father and mother, how would he ever explain it to the king, to his friend.

Robin looked stunned at him. 'But you saved a woman's life, can't they understand that it's a wonderful gift?'

Merlin released his breath and shook his head. 'I'm afraid not, they fear every kind of it... the hatred of it may be not as strong as under the previous king, but it's still there.'

Robin grinned and placed an arm around the raven's shoulders. 'Don't worry, we will accept you for who you're.'

Merlin grinned back, he liked the man and he was the first non-magical person besides Lancelot that accepted him without question. 'Thank you, it means more then you can possible imagine.' The brunette gave him a reassuring squeeze in his shoulder.

'Then you can be our secret weapon... what kind of magic do you know?'

'All different kinds.' And so they started to talk about his magic and what he could do with it. Merlin himself making sure not to tell too much, about him being Emrys and everything else that had happened at Camelot.

They reached the camp and all the other men had already returned, while much was starting preparing dinner. They sat down around the campfire and it was a rather irritated, probably because he wasn't allowed to do anything, Little John that asked. 'So how did it go?'

Merlin and Robin looked at each other before the brunette answered. 'Great, Merlin is incredible.' Hearing that from their leader caused the others to grin at the black haired boy and Merlin could feel his cheeks turn slightly red. Robin's grin fell and he turned serious again. 'Tonight we will steal the gold that Prince John himself has stolen from the people. Little John won't join us, he still has to rest.' This made Little John growl in disagreement, but he didn't oppose Robin.

And so Robin and his merry men, without Little John of course, left, leaving the rather frustrated John behind with Merlin.

It was later that evening and they were expecting the others back any moment now, that Merlin said. 'I'm sorry that you couldn't go.'

Little John looked at him and smiled. 'It's okay.'

It was then that both jumped up hearing hooves and Little John grabbed his sword. When the horseman, what he then noticed was a horsewoman, came into sight and he was stunned when he saw how Little John clearly relaxed when he recognized the rider. Merlin who himself still didn't know what was going on narrowed his eyes.

The woman stopped in front of them and she looked frightened at them. 'They got Robin and the others.'

'What?!' Little John exclaimed and Merlin mouth dropped, he had never imagined Robin to be caught.

The brown haired woman sighed. 'It was a trap... we have to save them.' Little John nodded in agreement.

Merlin blinked for a moment and realized that the two of them would probably jump into it without thinking, trying to save their friends. 'We need a plan!'

The brunette looked at him and her eyes grew wide as if she just now noticed him. 'Who are you?'

Little John looked from the one to the other. 'Marian this is Merlin, he joined us.'

'Then Merlin, do you have a plan to save them?'

Then Merlin's eyes started to shine. '...I indeed have a plan!'

xxx

_**A/N: I'm not so fond the ending, but it has to do and please say what you thought of it. **_


	3. Escape

_**A/N: Hello everyone, the third chapter of this story. So a lot of things will happen in this chapter. Will Merlin's plan work or will it fail? I'm also really excited for this new season of Merlin, the first episode was really great. This is also a rather long chapter, so enjoy.**_

_**I will say in front that I'm sorry if the characters of Robin Hood are OOC, it has been a while since I saw the series. The same goes for my grammar, I'm not English so sorry for any mistakes I have made.**_

xxx

'So you both remember the plan?' Merlin asked. Both Marian and Little John looked at him and nodded in response.

'But I still don't understand how you plan on getting into the dungeons, it's heavily guarded.' Marian commented, it was not the first time she had pointed that to him. He just told her that he had a plan for that. He was sure that he was able to get into the dungeons with his magic, but he didn't want to tell them his secret.

'It will be fine, just make sure that you're ready to open the gates when I get them out.' It was the last he said to them, before pulling the hood of his cape over his head. He stepped out of the alley that they had been hiding in and walked towards the mean entrance. He felt Little John's and Marian's eyes pierce in his back, but didn't look back. He laughed to himself, they didn't believe he was able to get the others out of the dungeons, he himself would have thought the same if it wasn't for him having magic.

He pulled a little bottle out of his pocket. The guards were expecting one of the merry man to try and free Robin, but not an old man by the name of Dragoon. He poured the liquid down his throat and immediately he felt his skin ache. He was sure that his cape was able to hide his transformation, but still it felt scary to do magic in the open.

When he was sure that the transformation was complete he walked to the doors, stopping in front of the guards. 'What do you want, old man?'

He gave the two men a smile. 'I'm here to see my granddaughter, she forget her lunch, she is one of the maids.'

The two guards looked at each other and the older one narrowed his eyes. 'Fine, but don't take too long.'

Merlin's smile grew wider and he patted the man on the shoulder. 'Thank you young man, you're very kind.' He walked past them and opened the door. He stood in the hallway and looked around. He tried to remember what Marian had told him, he had to go to the right and then walked forward till he came across stairs going down. So he started to walk, his right leg half limping after him, how he hated these old bones.

He smiled at everyone he passed, but after the third person he started to frown. The people just looked so unhappy, unlike the servants in Camelot. Arthur was most of the times a good master for them and they enjoyed their work, but these people just seemed scared by everything they did.

When he looked forward again he froze, the man walking towards him was no one else then Gisborne. The larger man stopped in front of him and narrowed his eyes. 'What are you doing here?'

Merlin couldn't help but flinch under that cold look, before saying. 'Ehmm... my granddaughter forgot her lunch and I'm bringing it to her.'

'And where does she work?' Gisborne asked him, clearly not convinced by the story.

The warlock's eyes widened. '... The kitchens...' He remembered what Marian had told him, if he saw the kitchens then he was to far. 'Yes, the kitchens, she had told me that they were further down the hall.' He pointed past the man.

'Fine.' He hissed at him. 'But don't take too long.' The man wanted to walk past him, but stopped and turned around. 'Do I know you from somewhere?'

Merlin stiffened, had Gisborne recognized him even when he was as old as this? 'No, not as far as I know, sir.' He bowed, trying to get the attention away from his face.

'Go, quickly!'

Merlin nodded and walked further, trying to get away from Gisborne as fast as possible. He looked once back seeing that Gisborne was also walking further and he slowed down his pace. When he finally saw the stairs he stopped and smiled, it would all depends on this moment.

He slowly walked down, trying to make as little sound as possible. When he was at the bottom of the stairs he stopped for a closed door and let his magic search the room behind the door. There were two more guards, guarding the entrance to the dungeons.

He spoke soft words of sleep and could feel the guards fall asleep. He smiled, while opening the door and walking inside, before he searched through their cloths, for the key to open the door. Eventually he held an old rusty key in his hands, but before he opened the door he searched for the other bottle in his bag and poured the liquid in his mouth. He felt his old body change back in his younger self.

He took a quick look at the walls and saw the weapons of his friends leaning against it. Merlin smiled, at least they didn't had to search for those anymore.

He opened the door to the dungeons and let his magic search for his friends. Relief filled his mind when he recognized Robin and his friends, but besides them there was also someone else in the room, a wicked soul. His heart skipped a beat when he heard a soft pain filled scream, he was sure it was from Robin's.

He sneaked closer to the cell where he knew Robin was held. He heard the strange man speak. 'Tell me where the others are, otherwise you will be in even more pain.'

'I will never tell you!' He heard Robin growl and right after that he heard the merry men back those words up. But then their voice sounded scared and he knew that he had to do something. He looked around and saw a metal goblet standing on a table, his eyes glowed gold and the goblet was thrown towards the man. He looked as the goblet hit the man's head and he fell to the ground, lying limp on the cold stone floor.

He rushed to Robin and the others and saw Robin bound to a chair, while the others were behind him in the cell. The brunette stared stunned at him and he reached for him, starting to untie the ropes that held him. He stopped when he heard Much say. 'Don't you dare touch him!' The other man had probably not recognized him with the hood over his head.

Merlin sighed and pushed the hood of his head, while loosening the last knot. 'Calm down, it's me!'

'Merlin?!' The man replied shocked and the warlock walked to the unconscious man and searched for the key to the cell, while Robin stood stunned up. Merlin found the key and opened the cell door.

'We have to be quick.'

Arthur nodded and they ran towards the stairs again. 'Where is Little John?'

Merlin looked at him. 'He and Marian are at the gates, they will hold them open for us.'

'Marian is also here?' Robin looked stunned at him. 'What will we do now?'

The warlock rubbed his head. 'Just run.' He pointed to the wall in front of the stairs. 'Your weapons are there!' The quickly grabbed their weapons and ran up the stairs. Merlin first turning his head around the corner to make sure no one was there. 'No one, let's go.'

Merlin narrowed his eyes while running towards the large hall, they hadn't seen anyone else, not even a servant. They opened the large doors to the outside. It was then that Merlin's instincts kicked in, he looked to the walls, seeing archers standing on top of them. He let out a warning shout, but was too late, the first arrows where shot at them.

The raven reached for his magic, creating a wall around them, the arrows bounced off and Merlin shouted. 'Run.' They didn't even need that instruction and they ran further, before the archers could shoot again at them.

The sound of hooves could be heard behind them, Merlin looked once back and stared at the guards riding towards them. He looked forward again, seeing Little John and Marian opening the gates, Merlin sighed in relief, at least that part of the plan went right.

He saw how Marian's eyes lit up. 'You're okay!'

'Yes, but now we have to leave. They're right behind us!'

All of them ran through the gates towards the woods, closely followed by the guards. Robin looked nervously back at the men that followed them. 'Separate!' He shouted and his men did what he asked them.

He felt Robin grab his hand and the brunette pulled him with him. They ran through the woods, hearing the guards still following them.

'Oh Robin, why don't you stop to play with me for a moment?' He heard the voice of Gisborne shout to them.

'Quickly up here!' Robin shouted, pulling Merlin up a rather steep hill, one that the horses couldn't climb.

Gisborne himself had also noticed what their plan was and shouted in panic. 'Don't let them escape!'

Robin and Merlin were almost at the top, when Merlin screamed in pain and he fell to the ground. He felt something pierce his shoulder and he slowly reached for it, his eyes growing wide when he felt an arrow pierced in his flesh, warm liquid dripping out of the wound.

A shocked Robin turned around, looking at him. The brunette glanced once at their pursuers, before grabbing the raven's uninjured arm and dragging him away. 'Come on, we have to get away!'

Merlin nodded and half dragged himself after Robin. At least they would be able to get away from them.

He didn't know how long they had been running, but it felt like hours, the pain in his shoulder screaming to stop and rest, but he knew if he did that then Gisborne would be able to find them.

After running for miles Robin finally stopped and turned to Merlin. 'I think we're far enough... Let me see your shoulder.'

Merlin let himself sink down to the ground while letting out a sigh of relief. Robin kneeled down next to him and carefully ripped his shirt off. Robin grimaced seeing the wound, before grabbing the shaft of the arrow in his hand. 'This is going to hurt.'

The warlock gulped, but nodded. 'Just let it be over.' Robin gave him a quick nod, before placing his other hand on his shoulder and Merlin braced himself. The raven tried to muffle his pain filled voice while Robin pulled the arrow out, but he made much more noise then he wanted to. The brunette threw the arrow away and pushed the fabric of Merlin's ripped shirt against the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

Merlin couldn't help feel sick, putting his hand on his mouth. 'You okay?' Robin asked worried. '... Can you do something with your magic?'

The raven blinked once. '... I can try.'

He took a deep breath, trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder and let his magic flow from him, filling the air around him. His eyes turned golden and he concentrated on his shoulder, speaking soft words. He felt Robin pull his hand and the cloth away from his shoulder.

When he was finished he sighed in relieve, while reaching for his wound, feeling that the wound had disappeared, leaving a thin scare in it place. He smiled and turned to Robin, who starred with wide big eyes at him. Merlin blinked in confusion at him. 'Is something wrong?'

Robin blinked at him, eyes shining, before opening his mouth. 'That was incredible!'

'What was?' He stared confused at the other, while rubbing his shoulder.

'Your magic... the feeling when you used it, was just incredible...' Merlin's mouth formed the word 'Oh', he must have used to much magic.

Merlin frowned, Robin found his magic good, incredible even. He hadn't toughed that someone would say something like that, he gave a soft smile. 'Ehmm... thank you.' He rubbed his naked arms. 'Can we go back... it's cold without a shirt.'

Robin smiled, but stood up and helped Merlin up. 'Let's go back... and thank you for saving us.'

xxx

Robin and Merlin returned to the camp, making quite an uproar under the others that were already there. Seems that most of them thought that the two of them were captured or killed by Gisborne.

Merlin quickly put on another shirt after washing the remaining blood off his body. Robin watched him, making sure he was really alright. He turned back to the others, relieved that everyone had been able to get away safe. Merlin joined them again, sitting down around the campfire.

'I have to go before my father misses me.' Marian said, while giving them a warm smile, she had probably waited for Robin and Merlin to return before leaving. She stood up and walked away, waving them goodbye.

Robin returned looking at the fire with a smile on his face. Before Much asked curious. 'How didn't those arrows hit us, I mean there was no way they couldn't have hit us... it was like magic!'

Robin stiffened and he looked at Merlin, the boy looked shocked in front of him, eyes wide open. 'Ehmm... Merlin?' The raven looked shocked at him, his eyes telling him that he didn't want to tell the truth.

The brunette sighed, he knew that Merlin was afraid to tell the truth, but he knew that the others would accept him like he had done, this wasn't Camelot. So he placed his hands in his side. 'You should tell them the truth.'

'Which truth?' Will asked and they all looked at the raven.

'Ehmm...'

Robin sighed, they had the right to know the truth. 'It was Merlin who protected us against the arrows, he has magic.' They all stared at Merlin and Robin couldn't help feel pity for the boy when he saw him flinch under their looks. Merlin wanted to jump up, but Robin stopped him. 'He's really good at it and he even healed Gemma.'

They all stared at him, before a big smile spread over Much face. 'That's awesome! Show me!'

Robin saw how Merlin blinked in surprise, before a relieved smile appeared on his face. A glance towards the others told him that they also accepted the young warlock. 'Come on show us something.' Will backed Much up.

Merlin nervously stood up and placed his hands in front of him, closing his eyes. Robin looked surprised when the fire turned a bright blue, before seconds later turning purple and green. After that the merry men asked for even more and Merlin gave it them.

Robin just looked, he maybe had known Merlin for a short time, but he already understood what a kind and tender man he was and Robin liked him. He saw how relieved the raven was that he finally was accepted for who he was.

It was later that evening that Robin took Merlin apart for a moment. 'See, it was better to talk to them.'

Merlin grinned. 'Yeah, you were right. I had never imagined that people could accept me for who I truly am... but I guess this land is just totally different for Camelot.'

Robin frowned. 'You're afraid that your friends back home don't accept you for who you are?' Merlin bit his lip, but nodded. 'Why do you think that they won't accept it?'

The raven looked down before saying. 'They had bad experiences with magic, I fear that if I tell them that I also have the magic that had hurt them they won't accept me.' He let out a sigh. 'You can even say that my best friend's parents have been killed with magic and he keps saying that he hates it.'

Robin narrowed his eyes, that was indeed a tough one. 'Then you should talk with him about it, if he's really your friend then he would accept you.'

'I guess so... others have also told me that, but I guess that I'm just to afraid to do it... it's why I went on this journey, too escape from that secret.'

He patted the warlock on the shoulder, while giving him a smile. 'You don't have to worry, but remember that you can't keep living a lie.' He stood up. 'You can always come to me if you need someone to talk to.'

'Thank you.' Merlin replied and Robin gave him a nod, before walking off.


	4. Queen

_**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait, I have been really busy with school and probably will be that for some time, but don't worry I will try to get the next chapter up sooner than this, it will probably also be sooner since I finished one of my stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

xxx

Merlin had been with Robin and his men for more than three weeks now. It has been three amazing weeks, he has healed more people, Gemma had made a full recovery and was now almost jumping around, Robin tried to learn him how to shot with the bow, but he was horrible at it, and he was almost interrogated by Much and Will about Camelot.

But at the same time he couldn't help, but long for home, for his friends. He was wondering if Arthur was okay now since he didn't had Merlin's protection, but he was sure that the others would made sure nothing would happen to their king.

He knew that it wouldn't be long before he was supposed to go home, but he feared for what he knew he had to do, tell Arthur his secret. He was grateful for Robin and the others that they accepted him for who he was, but he was not sure Arthur would think the same. Not that all people of Camelot would hate him for who he was, Gaius already knew and besides that Gwaine had also found out about his secret.

The brunette had apparently seen him protecting Arthur while they were hunting and later that night had confronted the warlock about it. Merlin had been so relieved when the knight had said that it was okay, that he understood why he had held it a secret even when Gwaine was a bit hurt that he didn't trust him enough to tell him he had magic. Somewhere Merlin had always thought that Gwaine was the knight that would most likely accept him, but he was not sure that the others were as open minded as their friend.

He sighed and looked at the fire in front of him, he was currently preparing the soup for their diner while the others were robbing the sheriff again, he never went with them, he just wasn't able to rob people, even when they worked for the sheriff and the prince. So he stayed at their camp and did basic chores and sometimes he went to the villages, looking at the sick and bringing the money and food that Robin had stolen.

With much noise the group returned to their camp, glaring like hungry wolfs at their meal and Merlin gave all of them a bowl.

Merlin looked curious at them, he couldn't help but notice that it didn't seem that they had stolen anything. 'So what happened?'

He heard some of them groan in response, but it was Robin that eventually responded. 'It was just a decoy, the real carriage with the money had already left earlier this morning, we missed it.' Merlin bit his lip, he knew that stealing wasn't good, but he still felt sad that they had no money to give to the villagers, the people really needed it.

At the same time a smile spread over Robin's lips. 'But besides that we have some news, apparently your queen is coming here.' Merlin blinked in confusion at him. 'Marian told me, she will first visit the sheriff before going to Prince John.'

'You mean... the queen of Camelot?'

Robin nodded in response, Merlin smiled, he had missed Gwen, maybe he could even visit her before she would reach the sheriff.

'What do you guys think, should we rob her?' Much asked enthusiastic.

But for Merlin it was total horror, his eyes grew wide, robbing Gwen, the thought alone made him feel sick. 'You're not going to rob her!' He shouted angrily to the man, who looked shocked in response at him.

'Why not?'

'Because she is a good queen and a great woman!'

Little John lifted his eyebrow in response. 'Did you know her?'

'... Yes, she's my friend.' The all looked stunned at him. 'Before she became queen she was just a maid.'

'Your queen was a maid?' Much asked as if Merlin had just told him that the world was about to come to an end.

Merlin nodded. 'She was just an maid and she and the current king married after the previous king died. She is really a good woman.'

The others looked confused at each other. 'If you say so.'

xxx

Five days had past and Merlin was currently repairing his jacket when Robin ran into the camp. The brunette's face in total panic while looking at him.

Merlin threw his jacket aside and hurried to the man. 'What's wrong?'

'Your queen...' Robin said while trying to catch his breath.

Merlin felt panic rise in his heart. _'Gwen, what was wrong with her?!'_ He feared to ask the other, but he had to know. 'What is it?'

Robin placed his hands on the raven's shoulders. 'I went to Marian... and she said that she overheard the sheriff talking about your queen... they want to capture her.'

It felt as if a cold hand grabbed his heart. 'Why?' He asked in total panic.

Robin sighed. 'It seems that they want war with Camelot.'

Merlin stumbled back, a war with Camelot, he couldn't allow that to happen! 'We... we have to stop him.'

The archer nodded. 'This kingdom can't handle a war with Camelot, not without or king... You said that the queen was your friend, can you convince her to return to Camelot?'

Merlin gave him a quick nod before grabbing his jacket. 'Yeah... let's go.'

xxx

Merlin kneeled down along the road, hiding in the bushes, according to Robin the queen and the few knights she had with her should come along here. He glanced once at brunette, he was grateful for his help, but at the same time he knew the other did it also to protect the people.

It wasn't long before he heard hooves. He smiled gently at Robin before walking towards the middle of the road, looking as the group came into his sight, he saw how Robin walked towards him, stopping just behind him and both stared at the group coming towards them.

A warm gentle smile spread over his face when recognized his best friend. He looked at Gwen while she finally recognized him, she first looked stunned at him, before pure joy was shown on her face.

She stopped her horse and jumped of it before she ran towards him, throwing herself into his arms. 'Merlin! Merlin, I missed you!' She sobbed into his shoulder. He smiled at her and softly rubber her back.

She suddenly stopped and pushed herself away from him, while she glared at the raven. 'What are you doing here? Why didn't you come home sooner?!'

He just smiled at her and it was someone else that responded for him. He saw how Gwaine walked towards them, a relieved smile plastered on his face. 'Come on my lady, he just needed some time for himself.' Gwaine said with a wide grin and he swung his arms around the raven and held on to him tightly. 'We all missed you.'

Merlin gasped while being squeezed by the brunette. Eventually the knight let go of him and looked at him with slightly red cheeks. 'Yeah... yeah I missed you too...' He replied to his friend.

Two other knights now also walked to him, one of them he recognized as Percival and the other one he didn't know, maybe he had seen the man before, but he wasn't sure. He turned back to the familiar knight. 'Hi, Percival.' The tall knight just smiled in response.

Merlin turned around and faced Robin. 'Robin this is queen Guinevere, Gwen this is Robin.'

Robin bowed down to Gwen. 'I'm grateful to finally meet you, my lady.'

Gwen smiled at him before saying. 'You can just call me Gwen.' She turned back to Merlin. 'So what have you been up to since you left Camelot?'

'Ehmm...' Merlin rubbed the back of his head. 'It's a long story, but why I'm really here is because we came to warn you.' She looked confused at them and he sighed. 'You can't go to the sheriff, he wants to imprison you and declare war with Camelot.'

Gwen and her three knights looked stunned at him. 'What!' She shouted and both Gwaine's and Percival's eyes darkened, he even thought that he heard the larger knight growl.

He noticed how Robin took a step back in fear of what the knights could do and he couldn't help, but feel a grin spread over his face. He know how all the knights loved their queen and they would die for her.

'Are you sure of it?'

Merlin glanced back at Robin and he answered. 'Marian told me it and I trust her with my life.'

Gwen nodded in response. 'Than I will trust you.' She let out a sigh. 'Do you have a place to rest for the night, it's not like you can let a lady like me go back home while being so tired.'

Merlin grinned. 'Of course not. Robin?' He asked while turning back to the brunette.

The other laughed at him. 'You want to bring a queen into that group?'

'What other choice do we have.' Merlin just replied and Robin sighed.

The queen looked at both men. 'What are you two talking about?'

The warlock looked nervously at his queen. 'Ehmm... the people of this land are not really happy about their leaders... you can say that Robin is the leader of the resistance.'

the knight that Merlin didn't know behind the queen took a deep angry breath before saying. 'So basically you say that they are outlaws.'

Robin laughed. 'You can say that.'

Gwen locked eyes with Merlin. 'But they are good guys?' Merlin nodded and she just smiled. 'Then it will all be fine, let's go!'

The knight behind her protested. 'But my lady-.'

She glared at him and he immediately stopped his words. Merlin heard the silent knight laugh behind them and he spoke. 'If Merlin trust them, then I will trust them.' The raven felt joy hearing those words. The strange knight looked angry at them, but didn't respond any more.

Robin shrugged. 'Then allow me to guide you there my lady.' He replied while bowing to her again, now les formal.

She just giggled at him and they all followed robin back to the camp. Gwen quickly locked arms with Merlin and they kept walking like that. Merlin could feel the glares that he got from the strange knight in his back and he stiffened, it was rather uncomfortable. It was why he whispered to his queen. 'What is the name of your knight?'

She glanced once back before smiling at her friend. 'Sir Robert, he's one of Arthur's new knights. He's okay I guess, but just so boring, almost like George!' The raven looked amused at her, it was really terrible if she compared someone with George. He noticed how she looked curious at Robin. 'So how long have you been with them?'

'A few weeks.' He grinned. 'They are rather strange, but good guys. Even when they're outlaws... guess you can say that they steal from the rich and give to the poor... I pity these people for not having a king like Arthur.'

Gwen sighed. 'Than we can be glad that we have him as an king... He really misses you.'

Merlin looked away, he also missed Arthur, not that he was going to say that, the same way he knew that Arthur wouldn't. He hated it that he hurt everyone by leaving, but... he had no other choice, he didn't want to live a lie anymore, like had had lived all those years, but he was just scared to tell Arthur what he really was.

Gwen looked at him with a worried look. 'You miss him too... I don't exactly know the reason why you left, but whatever it's you can tell me...' She looked up at the large trees. 'He needs you, he's nothing without you.' She turned back to him. 'And you're nothing without him.'

'Yeah, probably.' He answered while he looked away. 'I will come back, but... I'm just not ready yet.'

'Do you want to talk?'

He didn't answer her, somewhere he wanted her to know, but then again he was to scared.

'How much longer are you planning on staying?'

He bit his lip. 'At first I wanted to return a long time ago, but they need me, the people need me. They don't have many physicians and even less that they can afford, if there are even those they can afford, and none of them are as good as Gaius. I may be not as good as him, but it's better than nothing.'

She sighed. 'I see.'

She didn't get a change to say anymore when Merlin replied with a smile. 'We're there.' He pointed at the merry men sitting around the campfire looking confused at them. Not that he blamed them, they didn't had good experiences with knights, even when these were from another country.

He grabbed her hand and dragged her closer to the fire. 'Let me introduce you all to Guinevere, queen of Camelot.'


	5. Secret

_**A/N: Hi everyone, I'm so sorry for the long wait, I know that it was way too long and you all deserved it way before this. I have been really busy with schoolwork and I was kind of stuck with this story, I think I know how I want to end it, so the inspiration is partly back. **_

xxx

'Let me introduce you all to Guinevere, queen of Camelot.' He introduced the queen to the merry men.

The men all stared at him as if he was going crazy before turning to the queen, their mouths wide open. It was clear that they were really shocked, they probably had never seen a king or a queen before, since the highest power they knew was the sheriff.

Much then jumped up, stumbling towards them and offering the queen his seat. 'You can sit here, my lady...' She smiled at him and said down on the log, shocking the men that now sat at her sides. Much then turned back to the warlock before whispering. 'She's okay, right?'

Merlin gave him a quick nod. 'Yeah.' He stared at the knights behind them, seeing their tired looks. 'Can you give them all something to eat?'

The man looked nervously at Gwen. 'We don't have anything good enough for a queen.'

Merlin laughed, he was certain that Gwen wouldn't mind some 'normal' food. 'I don't think that will really be a problem.'

'If you say so.' He hurried away and kneeled down next to the cooking pot.

The raven smiled at his friend's back and sat down next to Gwen, the merry men, who seemed a bit scared off the queen, had changed places and sat as far away as possible from the woman. Now those empty spots were filled up with the knights. she herself was in a deep conversation with Robin.

'... should just head back.' He heard her say, while she let out a deep breath. He knew it had been a long ride to come here and now they had to go back again.

Robin nodded. 'That would be wise, my lady.' The brunette brushed through his own hair. 'But you have to be careful, the roads are full of the sheriff's men. If they see that you're heading back to your land than they would probably try to capture you.'

The new knight let out a soft growl. 'I won't allow anyone to touch the queen!' Merlin looked at him, he could only admit that he was impressed by the man's loyalty.

The rest of the evening they discussed which way the queen and her men would travel back to Camelot. It was when almost all the knights and merry men were asleep that Gwen took Merlin aside, looking at him with a pleading expression. 'Come back with us.'

The warlock looked away, he knew she would ask him this... but he had no answer for her, he just didn't know it himself. 'I... they need me here.'

'And we need you back home.' She said gently to him.

'I... I'm not sure that I'm ready to go home.' He let out a deep breath.

She gave him a gentle nod. 'Do you want to tell me what you need to find out, maybe I can help you?'

'I don't think-.'

'Please Merlin! We are your friends, we can help.'

His heart skipped a beat, how he wanted her to know his secrets... maybe... just maybe he could... 'I...' His voice stopped, the fear in his heart winning it from his trust in the woman in front of him.

But she took his hand and looked him deep in the eyes. Something in them made him realise who he was talking to, Gwen one of the most kindly people he knew. 'Yes?'

'Can I tell you... something you must tell no one.' He whispered to her, he was tired of keeping his secret.

The queen smiled at him. 'I won't tell anyone.'

Merlin gave her a quick nod before pulling her away from the others. When he could barely see the light of the campfire he stopped and turned around to face her. The raven looked at her and took a deep breath before held his hands in front of him. The warlock's lips forming the soft words off power he knew, a warm light spread over his hands, lighting up both their faces. He stared at her, as he saw her expression change, first to pure shock, then it turned to anger before just going blank.

'... Gwen?' He asked eventually, not sure what she thought. In his mind he screamed in pure panic, afraid to lose his best friend.

Eventually she blinked a few times and shook her head. He slightly flinched away when she reached for him, but then the queen lay a soft gentle hand on his cheek, slightly brushing it. '... I... you're my friend, there is nothing that could change that.' His heart skipped a beat from pure relief and he felt tears well up in his eyes. '... but, why?'

'I was born with it.'

Gwen blinked at him. '... You can be born with magic?' He only nodded in response. '... So who does know?'

'Gaius and Gwaine.'

Her head snapped around towards the camp, knowing that the knight lay there silently asleep. She eventually sighed and turned back to the warlock. 'So that's the reason you left.' They slowly walked back to the camp. 'Come with us back, Arthur needs you.' He opened his mouth to comment, but she stopped him. 'I know you said that these people need you, but you belong in Camelot.'

He bit his lip, his heart longed for home. 'Fine...' Her face lit up. 'But first I want to visit the village one more time, just to round everything up.'

The queen nodded. 'Than we will wait one more day.'

'Thank you.'

xxx

Merlin placed his bag over his shoulder and looked at Will, the boy had decided that he would go with him after the raven told everyone that he would go back with the queen and her men. Will seemed to be rather fond of him and he had to admit it, he was also rather fond of the other. 'Ready to go?' He asked and Will nodded.

But before they could even take one step, they heard a loud but gentle voice behind them and both men turned around, seeing Gwen standing not far from them. 'Aren't you forgetting someone.' The warlock stared confused at her. 'I'm going with you.' She said, placing her hands in her sides. His eyes shifted over her body, seeing how she wore one of her old serving dresses, which she apparently took with her. Not that that was really strange, as a queen she often went to the lower part of the town, dressed in her old dresses. She missed her old life.

'But Gwen.' He tried, but stopped when he saw her glare at him. 'So do your knights know of it?' She just smiled in response and he already knew the answer. 'Then let's just go.'

They walked silently through the woods, he didn't even need a guide anymore, Will eventually walked next to him, looking at him with a troubled face. 'Are you really going with them?'

The warlock looked at him and slightly nodded. 'Yeah, they need me back home.'

'And the people here... what if something happened to Robin or Much, we don't have any physicians here, they would die and-.'

'Will, please stop.' He interrupted the boy, he felt terrible enough leaving them like this and it definitely didn't help with words like that. 'It's hard enough as is it already is... I may go now, but that doesn't mean you will never see me again.'

'But Camelot is so far away from here.' The boy said while looking at him with big eyes.

The warlock gave him a warm smile and rubbed through his hair. 'I promise you that I will come back.'

The queen, who had stayed silent until now, placed her hand on Will's arm. 'He's right and you will always be welcome in Camelot.'

Will gave them a soft smile before silently saying. 'Thank you.'

It wasn't long before they reached the village, the people, who already knew Merlin, ran to the warlock and asked him to help their friends and family. He glanced once back at the queen, who starred a bit stunned at the group before he let himself get dragged away by the villagers.

They entered a small house in the middle of the village and Merlin was brought to a small boy. Through the boy's tears he understood that he tripped over an root while playing. It didn't take long for the raven to see that his wrist was broken, he immediately started to treat it with what Gaius thought him, carefully using his magic to fasten the healing process.

When he was finished he slowly stood up and stared with a smile at the boy in front of him. 'Just be careful next time, okay?' The boy nodded while he stared amazed at his bandaged hand.

'I will, thank you.' The boy then stood up and placed his little arms around the warlock's waist.

But before he could reply again they heard someone yell, Merlin froze for a moment before he hurried outside, staring horrified at the scene in front of him. He saw Gisborne standing right next to Gwen, holding her arm in a tight grip while tears streamed over her panicked face. 'Gwen!' He yelled to her and she looked at him with pleading eyes.

Gisborne than smiled at him. 'So I searched for a queen and see what I find, two of Robin's little boys.' He turned back to Gwen. 'Don't worry my lady, I will keep you safe from these thieves.'

'Let me go!' Gwen shouted and she pounded at the man's chest.

He glared once at her before looking back at the guards he had with him. 'Get them!'

Merlin growled and turned once to Will who was standing frozen not far from him. 'Run!' The boy looked startled at him, but didn't move. '...Go get the others!' Will shock up from the raven's loud words and quickly nodded before running off towards the woods. Merlin's head snapped back to his queen, he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her.

He looked as the guards ran towards him and Gisborne smirked behind them. The raven took a deep breath and slowly lifted his hand, speaking the words of magic, his eyes glowing pure gold. He didn't had to hold in anymore, Gwen knew, he didn't had to worry for what she would think of him. In the corners of his eyes he saw the frightened villagers, he didn't like them seeing him, but if he would go back to Camelot then it would probably don't do too much harm, besides that he needed to protect them.

His powers threw the men in the air before they landed on the ground. Merlin's eyes shifted to Gisborne, seeing how he stared shocked at him. A quick look at Gwen told him that she was also shocked, but more in a surprised way.

'You... magic.' The man replied before his face turned natural again, a slight smirk was placed on his face. Before Merlin even realised it two strong arms grabbed him from behind and pushed him to the ground. Panic spread through his mind, he hadn't realised that one of the guards had recovered. He struggled under the man's weight. 'Seems like I win.' Gisborne said amused.

Merlin let out a frustrating growl and tried to push the man off him, failing since the guard was almost twice as big as he was. Immediately he started to cast his magic, but his stream of words were cut off when a fist hit his head. He heard Gwen scream before everything turned black.

xxx

The first thing he felt was the pain on the side of his head, the sounds of hooves, his hands painfully bound together and a warm horse beneath him. But when his mind started to get clear, pure panic spread through it, the warmth that should fill his heart was bound, locked away.

'Halt.' He heard a dark manly voice shout and the horses stopped, his head was tilted upwards and his eyes stared against Gisborne's wicked face. He blinked, his mind still not completely clear. 'So you're awake, little sorcerer.'

'Merlin!' He heard the queen shout not far from him, he wanted to look, but the man didn't allow it, he kept Merlin's head in a tight grip.

'I think that the sheriff will be really pleased with or catch, a queen and a sorcerer.' He bowed down so his face was closer to that of the raven. 'And you don't have to worry, we have bound your magic... Not so tough without it.' Gisborne turned back, pushing the warlock's head down, so he couldn't get up. 'Let's go, we will reach the castle in less than ten minutes.'

Merlin stared at the ground passing beneath the horse, a tear rolling down his face, he felt so empty with his magic bound like this, the coldness spread through his body.

Eventually the muddy ground changed into wood and stone, his body was dragged off the back of the horse, his mind screaming to escape.

With that thought he pushed himself away from Gisborne and he fell backwards, kicking at the many hands that tried to drag him away again. He heard Gwen shout again, he knew he had to protect her.

But his opponents were to strong, many large arms grabbed his small body, pulling him with them. He stared once at the sky, screaming last desperate words, hoping that someone, anybody would hear them. His eyes set on the cold grey-blue sky before he was dragged inside, into the darkness that some people would call their home.


	6. Prison

_**A/N: Hi everyone. I knew I had said that I would bring the next chapter earlier than this, but I just wasn't able to do so. I had a really busy time. I went to live on my own, had to make exams and now I'm sick. But I promise everyone that I will always finish the stories I write. **_

_**I'm not really happy about the beginning, but I hope you can forgive me, I'm a little bit out of this story. **_

_**I hope that you will enjoy this story and please tell me what you guys (and girls :P) think.**_

xxx

Robin, Will, Percival and sir Robert sat all silently around the campfire, while Gwaine was pacing back and forth. It was eventually Gwaine who broke the silence with a frustrated growl. 'We have to do something!'

Robin stared at him. 'We all agreed on that, but we can't rush this.'

'I know, I know!'

'We shouldn't have let the queen out of our sight, especially with only a servant and a boy!' Sir Robert said with an angered voice as he glared at Will.

But those words were probably not the best thing to say as the others glared at him, while Will let his head drop even further and Robin thought that he saw small tears rolling over his cheeks. Percival who normally didn't say much stood up and went to stand dangerously in front of the man, a dark expression on his face. 'None of us could have known something like this would happen and besides it was her own choice.' He paused for a bit. 'We all want to save them, not only the queen, but also Merlin.'

'Why, he's just a lowly servant.' Sir Robert said again as he also stood up. He had never known the importance of Merlin in Arthur's life, he had arrived at Camelot just a few days before the raven had left, he had no idea, he couldn't have any idea.

Those words were filled with poison, but before more could leave his mouth a fist collided with his chin. Gwaine had in his rage charged towards his fellow knight and now he stood over him ready to punch the man again.

'W-What do you think that you're doing!' The knight shouted in surprise.

'Never say that again.' Gwaine snarled at him. 'You may not know it, but that servant is as important for Camelot as the queen is and he's definitely more important than you could ever be.' Percival than dragged his friend away from Sir Robert, as he feared for what the man would do next, not that he felt differently from his friend.

Now Robin decided not to stay silent anymore and he laid a reassuring hand on Gwaine's shoulder. 'Is he really so important for your king?'

Percival answered for him. 'Yes he is.' He looked once at Gwaine before speaking further. 'That counts for us too, we need him.'

'I see.' He sighed, he may like Merlin, but it was clear that the knight needed him more than then he did 'But now is not the time to talk about things like this, we need to make a plan.'

xxx

Gwen silently cried as she held an unconscious Merlin into her arms, slowly stroking his raven black hair. She looked once more at the silver bracelet around his wrist, the skin beneath and around it was painfully red, she had tried to remove it, but she just wasn't able to do so.

She stared through the little window in the cell wall, the only source of light they had. The queen didn't know how long they had been in here, at least five hours as she saw the sun began to set and that whole time her friend hadn't woken.

Gwen pulled him a bit closer to her chest as she whispered to him that she wouldn't let anyone harm him.

As it became night the cell became pitch black, but the queen stayed alert, trying to listen to every sound, to watch for every little movement. But eventually even she, tired from all the excitement, fell asleep.

It was a soft and gentle voice that woke her up again. She slowly opened her eyes and looked straight at Merlin's kind face. As she realised that he was awake again she almost jumped up and threw her arms around him. 'You're alright!' She said in relief. He gave her a sad smile and nodded, it was then that she noticed the soft light of the upcoming sun. 'How are you feeling?' She asked as she looked at the bracelet around his wrist.

The raven followed her eyes and placed his other hand protectively around it. 'I-it hurts.' He whispered to her.

She sighed as she was expecting it to be. 'You won't be able to get us out of here.' It wasn't really an question as she already knew the answer.

'No, I can't seem to use any of my magic... and it really wears me out.'

'How do you mean?'

He looked sadly at her. 'Gwen, I'm magic... if it will be bound for too long then I will die.'

She gasped at hearing her words, she definitely wasn't expecting that. '... D-don't worry, we will get out of here before that happens.'

'I hope so.' He whispered back.

Both their eyes turned to the door as they heard the sound of footsteps approaching them. Merlin immediately lay a protecting arm around his queen. The door was opened and the sheriff stepped inside, his eyes filled with some kind of wicked joy. 'Good morning.' They didn't answer him, but only glared at the man. 'Oh, don't be so hostile.' He said faking being hurt.

'Release us!' The queen shouted to him.

A small smile spread over the sheriff's lips. 'I'm not planning on doing so. The both of you will be my bait for capturing that irritating thief.' The queen bit her lip, she was expecting something like this, not that she wanted to become the bait to lure her friends in. The sheriff walked towards the door and looked once more back before leaving the cell. 'You will be executed tomorrow at dawn.'

xxx

The knights and Robin were planning the rescue, not that they had any success, each plan they came up with would have failed if they tried.

All of them sat silently around the campfire when Much ran towards them, his face filled with panic as he half stopped, half fell before them. 'R-Robin...' He said through his breaths.

The archer jumped up and grabbed him by the shoulders as he understood the message from his friend was an important one. 'They... will be executed at dawn.'

All of them froze after hearing those words, they weren't prepared for something like that. Gwen was supposed to be the hostage to lure Arthur out, but now... they didn't had much time to come up with an plan.

xxx

Merlin looked gentle at the sobbing queen in his arms, he knew he had to do something, but without his magic it all seemed so hopeless. He sighed again, not for the first time. 'Gwen... it will all be alright.'

'You know it won't. Or we will be executed or the others will fall into the trap.' She responded with an emotionless voice.

'We don't know that for sure...'

The queen looked into his eyes, they were almost the same colour as Arthur's, but at the same time they were totally different from the man she loves. Arthur's eyes were filled with courage and power, while Merlin's were tender, kind and what she now realised filled with magic... _'Magic... that's it!'_ She jumped up and took Merlin's face in her hands. 'That's it!'

He looked with startled eyes at her. 'W-what's it?'

She smiled at him. 'You may not be able to use any magic, but that doesn't mean that I can't.'

'But you don't know any magic... right?'

The queen rolled with her eyes. 'Of course not, but that doesn't mean that you can't teach me.'

Merlin looked shocked at her and took her hands in his. 'It's way too dangerous, I-.'

'Merlin.' She said with an stern voice. 'We don't really have any other choice.'

'I guess not, but still...' She narrowed her eyes and he gulped, he definitely didn't like it when she looked at him like that. 'Fine, but nothing to dangerous.'

Gwen smiled at him. 'Good, now let's go to work then.'

So Merlin did what his queen told him and he was quite surprised when he noticed that she was a fast learner. First they started with some simple tricks, letting stones float above their heads and creating small flames in the palm of her hand. She was a natural in the art of magic.

They spend the whole day and most of the evening practicing and when he finally was convinced she was ready for it they started their plan to escape their dark cell.

Both of them stared through the bars of their cell, Merlin's eyes catching the set of keys hanging on the wall near the guards. The queen and the warlock looked at each other and gave the other a reassuring smile.

'Do you remember the spell?' He whispered to her.

Gwen gave him a quick nod, she knew she was ready to do this. She took a deep breath and silently whispered the words of magic. The queen's eyes turned to a dark colour of golden as she stared at the floating keys. They keys created a soft sound as they slowly made their way towards the two captives.

The queen smiled as her fingers closed themselves around the metal keys. With a shaking hand she placed one of them inside the lock and with a small click the door was opened.

She turned around to face Merlin. 'Ready?' The man only gave her a quick nod. She stared at him as she noticed how his face was even paler than normal and small rings of black lay under his eyes, but there was no time for that now, they had to get out of here.

Gwen let her hand slide into Merlin's and they slowly opened to door before turning to the left. The both of them ran through the hallways after Gwen placed the two guards under a sleeping spell. They didn't go as fast as she had hoped since Merlin wasn't able to run that fast.

But as they ran up the stairs and around the corner they ran into Gisborne and his men.

'Trying to escape?' The man asked amused.

The two of them stared with wide eyes at him. 'We won't go under without a fight.' She hissed.

'Get them.'

With that order the guards charged forwards. Gwen shouted, kicked and bit to try to free herself, but she wasn't able to do much against many strong arms. It didn't take long before the two of them were restrained again.

The queen turned to her friend, seeing how he was searching for his breath. The bracelet was taking his toll on the boy.

She glared once more at Gisborne knowing that it was all over, before she let her head hang in defeat.

xxx

Robin looked around, searching for the others spread through the crowd. He locked eyes with Gwaine, giving the man a slight nod and the other responded the same. He could see how nervous the knight was, not that he wasn't.

The brunette looked away and searched for the others. The plan they had thought of was simple and he wasn't sure if it would work, but they didn't had many choices. The knights had switched their cloths for simple commoner cloths. Their swords hidden beneath long cloaks, the same as Robin's bow.

It had been several hours before something started to happen. The sheriff walked onto the stage, he wore a big smile as he greeted the crowd. He saw how the man scanned the crowd, probably searching for him as he was sure this was partly a trap to capture him. Robin pulled the hood of his cloak even further over his head, their plan would fail if he would be spotted.

'People, you have gathered here to view the punishment of two thieves, two thieves that have helped the evil Robin Hood steal all of your taxes, the money we use to help you, the people.' With that said he turned back and winked to Gisborne who answered with a slight nod before disappearing inside.

Robin felt his heart sink as he saw the man appearing again with both Merlin and the queen right behind him. He gulped as he saw how pale the warlock was, black rings under his eyes and a frightened look in them. Gwen was right behind him with an equally scared look in her eyes. Their plan just couldn't fail.

xxx

Gwen had Merlin's arm in a tight grip, she was scared to death about what was about to happen. She didn't even hear what the sheriff was saying, but searched for some kind of comfort in her friend. He tried to calm her down, speaking to her with calming words, but both knew their fate.

Eventually after the sheriff's words faded away Gisborne came to them and he ordered them with some help of the guards to go outside.

The queen walked after her friends, forced to release him and to walk towards her own death. She stared at the silent crowd, seeing remorse in their eyes, as all the people knew how wicked the sheriff was. As she scanned over the crowd she thought that she saw Percival standing between the people, but immediately lost him again. She sighed, her mind was probably trying to give her that last bit of hope she so desperately wanted.

She turned back to the sheriff when she heard his next words. 'The boy goes first.'


	7. Death sentence

_**A/N: Hi everyone. So the next chapter for this story. And I kind of have to make a confession, a few chapters ago I was planning on making this the last chapter, but I got a bit inspired so I decided to do more (don't expect a load of them). **_

_**This chapter will also be rather dark, but I think that people would have been expecting that. And I'm curious how many people are expecting the end of this chapter... **_

_**So for now, please enjoy. **_

xxx

'The boy goes first.'

It where simple words, but for Merlin it meant his death sentence. He felt a strong push in his back and stumbled a few feet before strong arms let him even further forward.

The warlock stared shocked forward, before turning his head and smiling once more at his queen. Gwen's face was filled with tears, her eyes blood red as she tried to get out of the guard's grip.

He turned back as they walked towards the sheriff, his eyes showing a pure wicked joy as the warlock came closer and closer. He was stopped before the sheriff and the man said with an amused voice. 'It's time to get the punishment that you deserve for helping the outlaw Robin Hood.'

Merlin glared at him. 'The only criminal here is you!' He hissed.

The sheriff's eyebrow twitched. 'And you will be death.' He turned to the guards. 'Do it.'

Merlin was dragged forward, but his eyes never left the man's face. 'I won't let you kill my queen!' He shouted as his eyes shot quickly to Gwen, how he wanted to protect her. 'I will not allow it!'

The sheriff laughed. 'As if you have a choice!'

But he didn't listen to the man anymore he looked up at the sky and shouted, wanting to let his magic out, to not feel so empty inside. His words were strong and dragged far through the sky, the people in the crowd feared it, some of them ran, some of them just shivered at the sound.

'F-finish it.' The sheriff shouted, fear clearly spread through his voice.

He was pushed again and his eyes shifted for a moment to the robe hanging in front of him before turning back to the sheriff, he knew there was desperation in his own blue eyes, but he couldn't give up... maybe, just maybe this would all turn out fine. He just couldn't think clearly anymore, he was just too tired.

But at that moment there was a loud shout in crowd and before Merlin even realised what was happening the guard next to him sank to the ground. Death eyes staring at him as the raven looked down to see what had happened.

His head snapped around as he heard Gwen scream. He struggled out of the other stunned guard's arms and ran towards his queen, not knowing if it was friend of foe standing by her.

As he half stumbled towards them two strong arms wrapped themselves around the warlock, he let out a panicked shout as he tried to struggle out of the stranger's grip.

'C-calm down, it's me!' A familiar voice said into his ear and Merlin immediately stopped and gasped. The arms turned him around and he stared straight into Gwaine's warm brown eyes. He felt tears appearing in his eyes from both relief and tiredness as he felt safe in those strong arms. 'You look terrible.' His friend told him with a small smile on his face.

Merlin let out a soft laugh. 'T-thanks...' Then his mind shifted back to his queen. 'Gwen-.'

'It's fine, they're Percival, Robin and sir Robert.'

The raven let out a relieved breath as he saw the others protecting Gwen, but at the same instant he screamed in surprise as he saw metal coming towards them. Gwaine's eyes grew wide as he saw what was happening and he dragged the raven with him to the ground, out of the sword's reach.

Both of them hit the ground, the raven groaned as he felt a sharp pain spread through his head. He lay motionless on the ground for a moment as he was not able to get up and took fast deep breaths Gwaine next to him already jumped up, standing between Merlin and the danger.

But at the same time that he sat up he heard Gwaine shout in pain. His head snapped around and he saw the brunette fall to the ground. The raven jumped up and reached for his friend, he let out a sigh of relief as the man had only a minor wound on his arm.

In the corner of his eyes he saw the sheriff coming once more to them, without any other thoughts he picked the knight's sword up and blocked the hit coming towards him. As the two swords made contact he felt a sharp pain spread through his arms and again with another hit and again...

By the forth hit the sword was slashed out of his hands and landed on the wooden stage, he stared stunned at his hands for a moment before the sheriff grabbed him by the throat. The raven gasped as his own hands tried to stop the sheriff, but he could feel his strength slowly seeping away, both from the shortest of air and the bracelet.

The wicked man pulled him to his chest and he felt the sharp side of the blade against his throat. 'Enough!' The sheriff shouted. 'Stop or the boy will die!' With those words all the others turned around, looking with horror in their eyes at them.

'No!' Gwen screamed while Percival ran towards Gwaine, pulling the groaning knight to his feet.

'Let him go, if you want me, then you can have me, but you have to let the others go!' Robin shouted as he took a step closer.

The blade was pressed harder against his neck and he felt his own warm blood tripling down. 'Don't you dare come any closer. Lay down your weapons!' With that said the others looked at each other before laying down their weapons.

Merlin felt a tear roll down his cheek, it was his fault they lost.

'Bind them.' The sheriff ordered his men and Gwen, Robin and the knights were forced on their knees. Their hands bound behind their backs, frightened looks on their faces.

The sheriff wore a wicked smile on his face, he knew he had won... and soon he would be rid of Robin Hood and those irritating brats.

The sharp blade was still pressed against his throat and he saw how the man's knuckles turned white. '... Now we can proceed again with the executions.' The others yelled it disbelieve, but Merlin knew there was nothing they could do now.

xxx

Robin yelled, after all they had been through he wouldn't let Merlin be killed like that, but he just didn't know what to do now.

He stared helplessly as the guards placed a rope around Merlin's neck, he heard the others scream around him, but his mind was fixated on his new friend.

But as the sheriff stood on the point of giving the signal to kill him a large shadow darkened the sky, everybody froze in shock and they tilted their heads upwards. Robin gapped at the sight above him, his eyes widened themselves and he heard Gwen gasp next to him.

A loud roar filled the sky and sharp claws came towards them.

xxx

Merlin's mind cleared a bit as he heard the loud roar fill the sky. A roar he immediately recognized, as he had heard that voice many times before. Sharp claws digged themselves into the wooden stage and shattered it. Both his friends as the enemies where thrown off and Merlin quickly closed his eyes to protect them from the shattered wood.

Pieces of wood pierced themselves into his flesh and he let out a soft groan as he felt the pain. His eyes shot open as he felt something large move besides him. He blinked as his vision was still blurry before he stared deep in a large dark eye. A small grin spread over his face.

_'Are you okay?'_ He heard Kilgharrah ask him in a more concerned voice than he had ever imagined the dragon could have.

'I am fine.' He answered in a small voice. At the same time he felt one of the large dragon's claws cut his ropes and he slowly sat up and looked around.

The clearing was filled with dust and he heard some of the other people groan. He felt a sharp pain go through his wrist and he starred at the bracelet around his arm. 'Can you do something about this?'

The dragon leaned forward as he looked at him. _'I may, but I need time... We first need to get you out of here.'_

'I'm not going without my friends.' He hissed to the dragon.

The dragon glared at him, at least he thought that the creature was glaring, but eventually gave him a nod. _'As you wish.'_

He threw an arm around Kilgharrah's snout and he was helped up. Others started to also stand up again and he smiled as he saw a rather shocked queen standing upright. He half ran, half walked towards her. 'Gwen?'

She turned shocked towards him and embraced the raven. 'Merlin... I was so scarred!' The queen smiled at him through her tears. 'The others...' Her voice fell silent as she stared behind him. 'T... t-the dragon...' She whispered in a terrified voice.

He gave her a tired smile. 'It's fine Gwen... he's my friend.' He couldn't take much more, he was just too tired. 'We have to go.'

As she gave him a nod both Robin and Gwaine appeared from beneath the rubble and stumbled towards them. Both of them eyed Gwen and Merlin before their eyes shifted towards the dragon, but as they saw that the others weren't in panic and as the creature had saved them before they let it rest.

Robin placed Merlin's arm around his neck, taking most of the boy's weight as he saw that the warlock could faint any moment now. Gwaine on the other hand placed his hands on both Gwen's and Merlin's shoulder. 'Are the two of you alright?' They gave him both an confirming nod and the knight glanced once back at the dragon. 'And he?'

'Friend.' Merlin whispered as he felt his eyes growing heavier.

'If you say so.' He answered nervously.

As Gwaine had said those words the dragon started to move. He walked the remaining distance, which wasn't much since his legs were that of a large dragon, towards them. _'I will get all of you out of here, but you need to hurry and get your friends, the guards are getting up.'_

Robin's and Gwaine's eyes widened, first because they were standing in front of a talking dragon and second because it seemed that they hadn't realised that they stood in enemy territory, at least not since the dragon appeared and Gwaine hurried to find Percival and sir Robert.

As the knights searched for their friends they saw several guards appearing between the rubble, walking around rather confused, but they didn't give them much attention as they probably feared the dragon.

A few minutes later the knight returned with Percival not far behind him. The larger knight had a wound on his head and red liquid slowly dribbled down his face. He looked rather stunned, but further he seemed fine. Gwaine looked with a sad expression at his queen. 'I can't find sir Robert.' Another tear ran over her cheek, but she gave him a nod that she understood.

They quickly, and rather nervously, climbed on the dragon's back and as the warlock was pulled against Robin's chest everything went black.


	8. Freed

_**A/N: Hi everyone, the next chapter for this chapter. A somewhat shorter chapter then the last, but I wanted to just give you all some for this story. My personal life is going rather hectic and I hope (with the decision I have made) that I will be able to have the change to write more in the future. **_

_**This chapter will be far lighter than the previous one.**_

_**Besides that I want to thank everyone for their great reactions to my story. It really gives me the energy to go on. And I hope that everyone will enjoy this chapter. **_

xxx

Merlin woke up while he felt the warmth of a campfire upon his skin, but as his mind started to clear he also realised a heavy weighed was lifted of his heart. His eyes shot open and he stared at his wrist, the bracelet was gone.

He just sat frozen for a few seconds as he looked amazed at his arm, before someone noticed that he was awake. The queen quickly ran to him and kneeled down besides him, while throwing her arms around him. 'Merlin! I was so worried.' She sobbed into his shoulder.

The warlock looked startled at her for a moment before he also embraced her. 'I'm fine now.'

'Y-yeah, all thanks to Kilgharrah.'

Merlin froze as he heard her say that name, she wasn't supposed to know that name. It was when he saw the dragon move above his head that he remembered what had happened to all of them. Kilgharrah had saved them from the sheriff.

_'How are you feeling?'_ The low dragon's voice asked.

The raven grinned at him. 'I'm fine... thank you. What have you done with the bracelet?'

_'I destroyed it.' _

Merlin gave him a nod, it was enough for him to hear that it was destroyed, no one should ever be bound by something that evil. A shiver ran through his body as he remembered the feeling. He then looked around and saw that they where in a small clearing, it wasn't surprising as Kilgharrah wasn't able to land in the woods.

He turned back to the queen and asked. 'Where are the others?'

'They're looking if it's safe. You have been asleep for two whole days.' His eyes widened themselves at hearing that and Gwen laughed. 'Our own sleeping beauty.' She said with a grin, while Merlin blushed and the dragon let out a deep loud laugh.

'Fine, fine. I understand it.' The warlock murmured and he stood up while letting out a groan. Gwen followed his example by standing up, but she stared worriedly up and down his body, scanning him to see if he was really alright. 'So what have I missed?'

She sighed and looked away from him. 'It's Sir Robert, we don't know where he's. We fear that he was killed when Kilgharrah came down.' She glanced at the creature.

He may not have known the knight very well, but the man didn't deserve such a fate. He was a really loyal friend to the queen and gave his life to save them. 'I'm sorry to hear that.'

The three of them stood silent for a moment before they heard the sound of footsteps coming towards them. Merlin turned his head around and smiled when he recognized his friends coming towards them. Gwaine almost threw the logs in his arms on the ground and ran to his friend, embracing the warlock with his two strong arms. 'Merlin!'

'Uhh... It's good to see you too.' The warlock added as he patted the man on the back.

Gwaine, who was now realising that he wasn't acting as manly as he should be, released his friend from his grip. There was a slight blush on Gwaine's cheeks as he lay his hand, in a manly way, on the raven's shoulder. 'It's good to see you awake again, we were rather concerned.'

Percival snickered behind the other knight. 'You should have seen him.' Gwaine glared at the larger knight and the others just laughed.

Robin rolled with his eyes as he faced Merlin. 'You have been out for two days, you probably are rather hungry.'

'Starving!'

xxx

A few hours later Merlin walked into the clearing and frowned as he saw Gwaine and the great dragon glaring at each other. The others just stared at the two of them while a deathly silence was spread in the air. He quickly walked towards his queen and whispered to her. 'What's happening here?'

Gwen faced him and let out a nervous laugh. 'We aren't really sure... They just started to stare at each other like this a couple of minutes ago.

Both of them turned back to Gwaine and Kilgharrah and at the same moment the knight started to speak again as he placed his hands in his sides. 'I knew that we have met before!'

Panic spread through his mind, they have met before? Gwaine and Kilgharrah have met before! He gapped at the two of them while the great dragon started to grin.

_'We indeed have, young knight.'_ The dragon said in a roaring voice.

Gwen gasped. 'Gwaine, why haven't you ever said that you met a dragon.'

The brunette glanced at her before rubbing the back of his head with a guilty grin on his face. 'I always had blamed it on being drunk.' They fell silent for a moment before Gwaine's mouth formed 'O' and he started to glare at the dragon. His next words he screamed. '...I now remember, you burned me!'

_'You tried to climb on my back!' _

Gwaine pouted. 'I just wanted to take a little ride...'

_'Only my dragonlord is allowed to ride on my back.' _

'But you helped us escape on your back.'

The dragon rolled with his eyes. _'That was a special occasion.'_

Gwaine and Kilgharrah were glaring at each other again in death silence, while the others just watched the scene in front of them. It was an shout that turned all of them around, facing Will who was running towards them.

'Robin!' He shouted as he stopped in front of the brunette and the others quickly gathered around them. Merlin looked worriedly at the boy who was shaking.

'Calm down and tell me.' Robin said calmly.

Will glanced at the queen as he started to speak. 'The-there are rumors that the guy that was with you is still alive!'

Gwen gasped as a single tear rolled over her cheek. Merlin quickly grabbed her hand and squeezed in it, trying to comfort the woman. His eyes shifted back to his young friend, if Sir Robert was indeed still alive then they had to save him as he had tried to rescue him and Gwen.

xxx

Merlin slowly walked through the darkness of the night forward as he let his magic spread over him and Robin. It only had been a day since they heard that Sir Robert was probably still alive and after that they quickly started to plan the man's rescue. They ended up deciding that both Merlin and Robin would go into the castle under a magical barrier that protected them from being seen.

The warlock let out a soft grin. Percival had to almost jump on Gwaine as Robin suggested the plan to the others. He knew how the knight hated the thought of letting the warlock go out of his sight again. He had been terribly protective ever since he and the others had rescued him.

But eventually, while ignoring Gwaine, they decided to follow that plan. Merlin for his magic and Robin as he knew the castle.

He looked at Robin as the man started to speak. 'We have to go right here.' The raven gave him a nod and they turned to the right hallway. Soon they walked down the stairs towards the dungeons, as their friend was probably there.

But as they walked deeper through the dungeons Merlin felt his heart drop. Every one of the cells was empty and as they reached the end they just stopped and looked at each other. The smaller man let his eyes sink to the ground as he knew it was too good to be true.

'He can still be somewhere in the castle.' Robin said to cheer him up.

But Merlin shook his head. 'It was just a rumor.'

'Still there's hope.' The archer grabbed Merlin's hand. 'We will find him, he's probably somewhere in this castle.'

The warlock starred in Robin's deep brown eyes and gave him a soft smile. 'Fine, we will search further.' The brunette grinned back and they walked out of the dungeons. As they walked up the stairs again and into the hallway they heard the sound of guards running towards them

At the sound Robin pushed Merlin against the wall and both prayed the raven's magic was strong enough to hide them.

The guards then ran past them, not noticing them at all, until... the last guard, a young man not older then Merlin stopped and narrowed his eyes as he stared at the spot where both Merlin and Robin stood.

Merlin stared in fear as he saw the man reach for them, he could see the confusion in the man's eyes, but the man jumped backwards as his leader yelled. 'Don't fall back!' The guard, as he probably feared his captain, turned on his heels and ran after the others.

Both Merlin and Robin stood frozen next to each other, knowing that they almost where discovered. The warlock let out a deep breath he had been holding for a long time, before grinning at the other.

They quickly ran into the opposite way as the guards had gone to. Not long after they reached a large staircase and with a small conversation they decided to go up towards the next floor.

But as they reached the top of the stairs they stared at a pair of large wooden doors. The warlock turned nervously to the archer as he asked with a slightly scared look on his face. 'Should we go in?'

'Yeah, we're already here now.'

'Okay.' Merlin agreed and together they pushed the large doors open, starring shocked as they looked inside the room.


	9. What have you done?

_**A/N: Hello everyone!... I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I kind of had a writer's block. But on the brighter side, I now have a beta reader. It have had a bad experience with a beta reader before, but I think that this time it will all work out. So the chapters may come later, but they will probably be way better.**_

_**But back to the story... I'm sad to say that the next chapter will be the last one. So I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and I will try to get the next chapter up way sooner than this one. Enjoy!**_

xxx

Merlin heard Robin gasp next to him as he stared straight ahead, frozen in place... It wasn't possible... it couldn't be.

It was as if his heart broke seeing the limp body lying in front of them, on the cold stone floor. Death eyes stared at him and he felt tears appear in the corner of his eyes, how cruel was fate!

The warlock slowly sank to his knees as Robin said in a soft voice. 'I'm sorry... He was a good man.'

They stared at Sir Robert's body for a few more seconds before they heard a loud wicked laugh. Robin immediately pulled the raven up as he turned to face the man standing behind them. 'Sheriff.' The brunette hissed as he pulled the warlock further inside the room, away from the wicked man.

'Long time no see.' The sheriff said with an amused smile on his face. His dark eyes shifted only slightly to the cold corpse in the room. 'It seems that you found my little surprise.' Another laugh spread through the room.

Merlin felt sick just hearing those words, was this all just a joke for him, playing with peoples' lives. It was clear that he was the one spreading the rumor of Robert still being alive, but... He now realized that the knight had died the day he came to save Merlin and Gwen. The warlock closed his eyes, they had walked right into a trap.

The man grinned at them. 'So where are your other little friends? I really want to welcome the queen back to the castle.' The raven's eyes shot upwards, he would do everything in his might to protect his friends from falling into the hands of this... monster. The sheriff was just amused with the glares he received and he snapped his fingers. Within seconds guards ran through other doors in the room, trapping the brunette and the raven, keeping them from escaping.

'So what shall we do with the two of you now?'

'Haven't you done enough?' Robin hissed back as his grip on Merlin tightened.

'Oh, don't be so rude, little Robin.' He winked at two of the guards. 'Let's just have a little fun.' With that said the two guards ran forward, their swords ready to strike the two outlaws. The archer reached for his knife, but he wasn't fast enough and he saw metal lunge for him.

At the same time Merlin narrowed his eyes as he let out a deep breath, he wasn't going to let that monster kill another one of his friends! His eyes turned deep golden as a stream of words left his lips. His magic reached for the two swordsmen just in time to stop them, throwing them back against the wall. He glared at the remaining guards, the men all stepped back in fear as they remembered the raven's power just a few days before.

Merlin straightened his back, trying to hide the fear he felt in his heart. His eyes shot towards the sheriff, he would end this... once and for all. He cast a spell, sending his magic towards the man.

But as he saw those eyes he knew something was wrong, they weren't the eyes of a man that feared for his life. The older man just simply lifted his hand, showing a large ring with a black stone in it and as his magic reached the man he felt how it was sucked away from him, into the ring.

He gasped in shock, feeling the sudden emptiness in his heart by the loss of his magic, but unlike the bracelet he felt the magic return to him.

A wicked grin spread over the sheriff's face. 'Do you like it? I thought it was only fair to prepare for our meeting.'

'What?' Robin asked in surprise as he seemed to be the only one that didn't know what was happening.

Merlin opened his mouth to comment, but was interrupted. 'Just an old piece of jewelry I found. I wasn't really sure if it would work, but it definitely protects against his magic.' He smiled at his guards. 'Now, get them!'

As quick as he had said this Merlin and Robin stood back to back as the brunette said. 'I will handle the sheriff, you the guards?'

'Sounds like a plan.' Merlin answered, knowing that he couldn't do much to the sheriff with that ring. He lifted his hand, casting another spell that slammed a few of the guards to the ground, he didn't want to kill them... but if he had no choice he would definitely do it.

'Duck!' He heard the archer yell and he was just in time as he felt the edge of a sword fly over his head. He was glad that Robin had his back.

With another spell three of the guards fell paralyzed on the ground, damn there were way too many guards... not that he couldn't take them.

But just when he thought they had the upper hand he heard Robin yell in pain and his head snapped around. Robin lay on the ground, his left hand holding his other arm, blood seeping through his fingers as he hissed in pain.

'Robin!' He yelled and he stumbled to him, leaning protectively over his friend as he let his magic spread out to stop the sheriff's sword. But as his magic reached the sword it immediately lost its power. Even when the speed was partly slowed down it still cut his shoulder rather deep and he screamed in pain, blood streaming out of his shoulder.

His vision blurred from the pain as he sank through his knees, he could barely feel how Robin pulled him on his good arm, trying to get him away from their wicked enemy. But instead of being dragged back he was pulled forward, the sheriff's strong arms holding him tight against his chest.

'Guess you're my pawn again!' He hissed in a dark voice in his ear before shouting to the archer. 'You don't want your little friend to get hurt, right?'

Shivers spread through his body as he realised what was happening to him. He was being used as a hostage, again!... _No_... no,no,no! He couldn't let his friends get hurt again because of him, he didn't want to be used like this again... not again...

A tear ran over his cheek, but at the same time that his mind was filled with fear and sadness also anger rose. His eyes ran over Sir Robert's body, he may not have known him for long, but he hadn't deserved _this_ fate. He breathed deep as more pain spread through his shoulder... he had had enough of it!

He closed his deep blue eyes as he spoke low words. His magic flowed out of his slender body, engulfing himself and the sheriff in a bright gold light. He could feel the sheriff shiver slightly, but the man didn't back away, knowing that his so trusted ring would protect him. Merlin could feel the resistance of the ring, blocking his magic.

He pushed back, ignoring the racing pain from his shoulder and the pressure of the ring. Another magical word left his lips and a loud crack spread through the room. The sheriff stumbled back, releasing Merlin as at the same time the power of the ring disappeared.

'What?' He heard the sheriff shout in pure shock as the man stared at the small black shards on the ground.

Merlin himself fell forward, barely able to stand upright as he clenched his hand around his wounded shoulder. He emitted a blue light and his flesh started to close before he turned his attention back to the sheriff, the gold never leaving his eyes. '... I have had enough of you, don't you dare hurt any of my friends ever again!' His voice was dark and demanding, something that he wasn't familiar with, but he was sure that it was intimidating.

He glared at the man, seeing fear spread over the other man's face as he lifted his hand, his own eyes sparkling with gold. Behind him he heard most of the guards flee as his magic caused part of the ceiling to collapse.

'Don't run!' Their boss shouted, but they didn't listen as most of them feared for their lives.

'What is your plan now?' He hissed, but at the same time he knew how close he was to passing out.

'I will never give up!' The sheriff spat as he reached for his knife. The man was clearly desperate.

Merlin clenched his teeth together, he really didn't want to kill, but if he had to... He saw the wicked man running towards him and as he reached him Merlin created a sword of magic, slamming it deep into the sheriff's chest.

There was a loud scream, until the whole room fell silent. The sheriff's eyes turning dull as the man slowly sank to the ground, glaring one last time before leaving the world of the living.

Merlin just stared down at the man, blood slowly coloring the floor. His mind going blank as he realized that he had just killed, he had killed before, but still...

'Merlin?'

He glanced shocked back, blinking at the brunette behind him as his eyes shifted to the man's arm. Robin was still hurt. 'You're hurt.' He just mumbled placing his hand over the wound.

Robin himself pushed the hand off, but not before it was mostly healed, and squeezed it. 'Are you alright?!'

'I'm fine.' He said giving the other a fake smile that he knew didn't reach his eyes. He glanced around and noticed how they were the only ones left in the room, the guards must have run off. They were safe, he didn't have to be strong anymore... he could just let the tiredness overtake him. Merlin turned back to face Robin and grinned. 'Maybe I'm not that fine...' With that said everything turned black.


	10. Home

_**A/N: And with this chapter I will end this story. I thank everyone for all the great reviews and support. I'm sorry that you guys had to wait for some chapters longer than others and you all deserve to have a cookie. *offers cookie*. I also thank my new beta reader, who offered her help thanks to this story. And I can't believe how many mistakes I apparently made. (English isn't my first language). **_

_**I hope you guys all enjoyed this story and please tell me what you thought of it, what I can improve and what was already good. **_

_**Now about this chapter, I actually rewrote most of it, because I was not happy with the ending and I made a totally different ending. So that's why it took me somewhat longer to post this one. I always have trouble with the endings. Oh and please check out my other stories and future ones.**_

_**So enjoy this very last chapter!**_

xxx

It had been five days since their fight with the sheriff. After his death the whole city was filled with chaos. The villagers were happy to be free again, freed from that tyrant, but at the same time they feared who their new leader would be. Many thought that Guy would be the one to take control, but instead it was Marian who stepped up, calming and leading the townspeople. She did great, even though there were many who thought that women couldn't lead. Guy on the other hand just disappeared, fleeing the city because he feared what the people's actions towards him would be.

They buried Sir Robert as soon as they could, knowing that the man finally needed a resting place. It felt wrong that he was laid to rest so far away from home, but even so they would never forget their new friend. Merlin hadn't made it to the ceremony, because he slept for three more days before finally waking up. The queen was so surprised when he finally opened his eyes that she almost squeezed him to death. Gwaine didn't react much differently from her and tears could be seen in the corner's of the brunette's eyes.

Currently, all of them were standing at the city's gate, saying goodbye to each other. It was time for them to go back to Camelot. And although Merlin was still fearful about what he would tell Arthur, he knew that it was time to go back home. He missed the knights, Gaius and yes, even that royal prat.

Merlin smiled at Will, the younger man had tears in his eyes as he almost jumped into the raven's arms, tightly hugging the other. The raven just rubbed his back, and realized that during his time with the outlaws he had started to see Will as the little brother he had never had. 'I will miss you.' He heard the boy say.

'And I you. You're always welcome in Camelot.' The raven said before looking at the others. 'You're all welcome in Camelot.'

Gwen nodded. 'He's right, we would love to show you our home.'

Merlin grinned one last time at Will before turning to Robin, the last person he had to say goodbye to. He opened his mouth to speak, but the brunette was faster than him. 'I want to thank you for everything that you have done for us. I'm certain that without you we could never have won.'

'Don't worry about it, all I did was protect my friends.' They hugged each other, knowing that the two of them would be friends for life. 'We will see each other again.' With that said he released Robin and climbed on his horse.

The four of them started the journey back to Camelot, waving until their new friends disappeared from view.

The journey back went by quickly, even though the weather was terrible. All of them shivered in their capes, as the piercing rain drenched their clothes. Merlin still feared the thought that he had to face Arthur; yet, as they drew closer to Camelot something in him seemed to click, he was finally ready to tell Arthur.

'Merlin?' He glanced at Gwaine. They were close to Camelot, not more than an hour away. 'Are you okay? You look really pale.'

A bright smile spread over the raven's face. 'Better than I have been in a long time.' He said happily and the others started to grin at him.

'Are you going to tell him?' Gwen asked carefully.

He gave her a soft nod. 'Yes, it's time.'

A small laugh left Percival's lips. 'That's great, because I don't think that Gwaine could keep it a secret for long!'

'Hey!' Gwaine shouted, but the others just ignored him.

'We will all be there to help you' The large knight added, 'and I'm sure that Arthur will accept your magic, he truly cares for you.'

The warlock nodded, in his heart he knew that.

But before he could respond they heard a loud yell as the sound of metal clanging against metal spread through the forest. He locked eyes with Gwen for a second before encouraging his horse to charge forward, soon followed by his friends.

The red of Camelot's capes came into view as he saw the knights battle against a group of renegade sorcerers. His eyes shot over the group as he searched for that one person he feared to lose, eventually his eyes rested on Arthur as he saw his friend block an attack from one of the sorcerers.

He jumped off his horse and ran towards Arthur. His hands outstretched as he shouted words in the old religion, a burst energy spread from his fingers as it was shot towards the sorcerers, throwing them all against the ground while leaving Arthur and his knights untouched.

The knights quickly got back to their senses and started to tie up their attackers.

Arthur on the other hand just stared, his eyes fixated on the raven as Merlin froze under the man's glare, but it didn't take long for him to realize that Arthur wasn't able to recognize him, his face was still hidden under the hood.

He bit his lip, should he tell Arthur right now... but he wasn't able to talk as the others arrived. Gwen ran towards Arthur, as worriedly, she looked him up and down, searching for any possible wounds.

'Gwen!' The king gasped as he threw his arms around her, but after the quick reunion he pulled her slightly aside as his eyes shot to Merlin again. The raven shivered under the glare he again received, Arthur saw him as nothing more than a sorcerer, one of the people that would try to harm anyone and everyone the blond cared for... a monster.

The queen glanced at her lover's eyes before her own shifted to the warlock, knowing how they would hurt him. She gently brushed Arthur over the cheek as she walked forward, taking Merlin's hand in her own. 'Arthur.' She whispered back as the king tried to pull her back. 'He's our friend.' She said with a loving smile as she placed the raven's hand in the king's.

'Wha-?' The king fell silent as Merlin saw realization spread through the eyes he knew so well and for the first time he truly understood what Kilgharrah had always suggested, they were two sides of the same coin, their souls bound together for all eternity. There really had never truly been secrets between the two men, they just never had taken the time to realize it.

A shaking hand reached for his hood, pulling it slowly down to expose his raven black hair and face. Many emotions spread over the king's face; hurt, anger, happiness, sadness, betrayal, trust and eventually it just changed to a gentle smile. 'You... I would say that I'm surprised, but... it feels right.'

A single tear ran over Merlin's cheek as the same smile appeared on his own face. 'You accept... you understand?'

The king narrowed his eyes slightly. 'I don't accept.' The raven's face fell. '... but I think I can understand.' Merlin looked back in his blue eyes and Arthur sighed. 'I'm still hurt that you didn't trust me with... your secret... Why did you never tell me? Did you really think that I would hurt you?' The warlock just looked away and his answer was clear. 'Oh, Merlin...'

Their conversation was cut off as both Leon and Elyan walked up to them, smiling as they saw their friend. 'Merlin!' They said with wide grins and stood next to Arthur. The queen's escort completed the round table as Gwaine and Percival came up to stand next to Merlin. Gwaine's hand resting caring on the warlock's shoulder.

'Did you tell him?'

Merlin looked at Percival and nodded. 'Yes.'

'What did you have to tell?' Leon asked confused as he and Elyan clearly had missed something.

Arthur breathed deeply before speaking only one word. 'Magic.'

The situation was quickly explained two the two unknowing knights as Percival took them aside. Leon had reacted by reaching for his sword, which caused Gwaine to do the same, just in case. Elyan on the other hand just froze up, his mind clearly not yet knowing what he thought of it.

Soon after they returned to Camelot, both the king and the warlock were completely silent. At the castle Arthur took Merlin apart in his chambers, knowing there was a lot they had to talk about.

xxx

Gwen sat nervously on the stone floor in front of her and Arthur's chambers, her eyes settled on the thick wooden door as she knew the love of her life and her best friend were on the other side. The knights were not far away from her, Gwaine pacing nervously through the hallway, as the others just stood waiting in silence.

It was eventually Elyan that snapped. 'Gwaine, stop pacing!'

Gwaine glared at him. 'Just let me! It's my best friend that is inside and I have no idea what Arthur is planning to do with him. '

'He's also my friend!'

Percival tried to calm his friends down. 'Merlin is everyone's friend, we all care for him and I'm certain that Arthur wouldn't do anything to harm him.'

Just as the knight had finished his words, the wooden door was opened and everyone's eyes snapped back to the door as it revealed both Arthur and Merlin, both clearly tired, but with eyes filled with joy.

Gwen glanced at both of them and smiled as she realized that both men had grown so much in the short time she had been separated from them. They looked stronger and wiser.

Arthur cleared his throat. 'Well, what are you all doing here? There's still so much to do, if we want to undo...' His eyes locked with Merlin's. 'the law against magic.'


End file.
